


More then ready

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Monday, February 24: color, leader, mature Theme Week: Survival
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	More then ready

**Author's Note:**

> Monday, February 24: color, leader, mature Theme Week: Survival

“I’m not mature enough for this,” Stiles complained. “I’m not ready.”  
Derek huffed and rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his boyfriend “You are more than ready and a born leader. I believe in you.” He kissed his lips lightly before turning Stiles to the door and giving him a slight push. “Now go.”   
Stiles took a deep breath and walked into the room. It was decorated in bright colors and happy pictures. “Hello, I’m Stiles, and I’m your new kindergarten teacher.” Stiles took a moment and smiled at each of his students.


End file.
